Unexpected Allies
by hsp3x3
Summary: AU NO GREAT REVELATION! Eric flees the drama that is Louisiana with his twin brother Alex, throws a dart at a map, and ends up in Indiana, runs into maker Godric, makes new friends, has some fun, learns a new area, finds extended 'family'... blah blah gets over an immature barmaid blah... influenced by rpg World of Darkness


Eric Northman and his twin brother, Alexander, walked up to the door of the small home that he saw the teenage girl run into and knocked on the door. A thick but curvy woman wearing wide leg jeans and a slightly baggy tunic style top with striking blue eyes answered the door. They saw two high energy, copper colored dogs jumping in the background. They appeared to be trying to get past the woman to see the new visitors.

"Can I help you?" She asks while making sure the two visitors can see the golf club in her hand.

"We were walking and noticed the neighborhood boys picking on a girl. She ran into this house and we just wanted make sure she is ok." Alexander answered while he tried to look past the woman. He noticed there was a ward keeping him from leaning past the threshold.

"That would be my daughter. I assure you she is fine." Eyeing the two strangers, she asked

"Who are you? I know the faces and cars of everyone in the neighborhood and I do not recognize either of you."

"I am Eric, Eric Northman."

"And I am Alexander Northman."

"I'm Heather…"

"May I ask, Heather, why are you wielding a golf club like it is a weapon?" Eric asked her with a confused, yet amused look on his face.

"It is dark out and there are two men at my door that I have never seen before. Not to mention the fact that neither one of you feel human… What are you?"

Both men looked at the woman as if they were pondering how exactly to answer the question. They were unsure of how she could tell that they were 'other'.

While trying to figure out the proper way to answer, Alexander noticed the girl they were following coming into the room were her mother was standing, talking to them.

"Mom? … " she says as she looks at the two men.

"What, P.I.T.A.? … What do you see?" Heather asked her daughter after she saw the look on her face.

"His bubble is very pale…" she says pointing at Eric. "and his is very loud and sparkly…" she says pointing at Alexander.

"… Baby?…" Heather says, questioningly to her daughter.

"Mom, he's a faerie! I told you, I told you one was coming! "

"Skyla, are you sure?"

"Can't you feel it? Mom, you have to let them come in."

Heather then turned to the men and looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer to her question. Eric spoke first.

"The child is correct. My brother is Fae… I, min kara, have a pale 'bubble' because I am … Vampire." He then looked at them waiting for some reaction, anything.

"Do you mean us harm?" Heather asked looking from Eric and Alexander to the carvings above her door.

"No, we mean you no harm. Like we said, we were checking on the small one there. The other children were quite cruel and we were concerned."

"Very well, you may come in. The place is a mess though. I have been busy today and was not expecting company."

"Thank You." Alexander replied and stepped past Heather and Skyla into the house. The dogs then proceeded to jump up on him and try to lick his face and play.

Skyla put the dogs out on tie-outs and came in to the living room to join the group. Eric looked up at the twig of a girl and asked her

"What made the other children taunt you so?"

She looked at her mother for reassurance and then answered.

"I was trying to explain that we should all get inside because the shadow people were out and something bad was about to happen."

Both men look at the girl with gaping mouths wondering how they could have stumbled onto such a talented young girl by chance.

"Min kara, how did you know this, if I may ask?"

"I can see and hear them. My mama can feel them and sometimes hear them too. Most people think we are crazy. My aunt Megan is an empath and my aunt Marie is a medium!" She responds a little too excitedly for her mother's taste.

Heather looks at the clock and sees that it is after eleven and tells Skyla that it is time to go get ready for bed. She pouts and turns to walk away, but before she leaves she looks at Alexander and asks him

"will you come visit me tomorrow?"

He is so taken aback by the request that all he can say is "Of course, my dear." She smiles lets the dogs back in and takes them both to her room after kissing Heather goodnight.

After Heather was sure her daughter was in bed, she looked at the men sitting on her worn leather couch and asked them where they are from, knowing they are not from around here.

"We recently arrived in the area from Louisiana. We are looking for somewhere quiet to spend a few years until the shit storm happening there is done. I was a sheriff down there, and my brother here was one of my enforcers and daytime security. We were out walking to see if there were any rental properties in the area that would fit out needs." Eric replies. Heather asks them what they are looking for and what they are willing to spend per month and then walks over to her desk and opens her laptop.

"I think some of these might suit you both." She says, pulling up a few rentals in the area from a site she was looking at earlier. She gives them information on the ones they like. Then she pulls up a map and shows them where her house is and where the ones are that they were looking at. They were only five minutes away.

Alexander excuses himself and steps outside to make a phone call, and Eric takes a moment to look around the small house. He quickly notices the broom by the door, the runes carved on all the windows and doors in the house, the half burnt smudge bowl on the book shelf, and finally the books on the top shelf.

"You are Wiccan?" He asks.

"No, I practice what I call Heatherism. I haven't found anything that really fits what I believe, so I decided to start my own religion, so to speak. It has many similarities to Wicca, but does not follow any particular tradition to a T. I really just do my own thing…. I have a friend who wants me to start a circle with her, my sisters, and a few others, but I much prefer to practice as a Solitary. There's no drama and no politics, just me and my Goddess."

He looks at her for a second, remembering being cursed by a power hungry coven, and says "Yes, I think it is better that way. Faith is better explored in private, I believe. … Do you use magic?"

"I have been known to do a ritual here and there for the odd friend or family member, but only along the lines of protection, healing, cleansing, and such. I try very hard to keep it as light as I can. Did you need something?"

"I was just noticing things around your home and thinking it might be nice to have our place cleansed, blessed, and warded like yours is… what do you charge for such services?"

"I don't, I do not believe in charging for religious rites… if people feel the need to compensate me, I will accept gratuity with a thankful heart, but I never charge."

"Do you perform rites for people often?"

"No, only once in a while. In the last few months, I have 'cleaned' houses, smudged people, and formally requested Devine Intervention… nothing too major. I have officiated Handfastings, and my nephew's Wiccaning. I hope to be doing my niece's Wiccaning soon."

With shock on his face he comments "Sure, because ritually requesting Devine Intervention for someone is nothing major…" in a very sarcastic manner.

She shrugs it off. "If there is love and sincerity involved, it really is no big thing." Heather smiles at him.

"I would be willing to help you, I don't mind."

He offers a small smile and says "You are too kind. Out of all the Supes I know, I cannot say any of them would offer to help someone they just met, let alone do it out of the kindness of their heart, asking nothing in return."

"Well,…" She replies. " you did go out of your way to check on my daughter, making sure she was safe and ok…"

"So you see it as what… repaying a debt?"

"More like paying forward a random act of kindness."

They both look toward the door then as Alexander comes back into the house. He looks at Eric and Heather and says he is not having much luck finding a safe place to rest in the area.

"You should try somewhere up in Indy, maybe around the Broad Ripple area. It has been a home to… people who live outside the norm, for a long time. The mainstreamers tried to take over but have been driven back out. It has been reclaimed by the freaks. It is like a second home to me… Oh, if you are going to be in the area, every harvest season the Pagan Pride Day Festival is held in Broad Ripple Park! You should check it out with me and my girls!" She pulls up Google maps and shows them where they are and then where Broad Ripple is. She then does a search for hotels, short term rentals, and extended stay hotels. After a bunch of phone calls, transfers, and referrals, she finds a vacancy at a place called The Lofts and asks them if that will work. Heather pulls up the website and lets them look around. Eric points out a glyph in the bottom right corner of every page on the website.

"It looks like a Rune…" Heather says.

"Yes, it does, but it is older than the Runes you are probably thinking of… go ahead, click on it" Alexander says.

Heather moves the cursor over to the glyph and clicks it. A new page is opened up on the screen. It is written in a language that she has never seen before.

"It's a safe house!" Eric exclaims.

"It seems to be run by the local Sheriff! Oh, this is good news!" Says Alexander.

Heather just sits there and stares back and forth from the screen to them.

"Ok then… so… there you go!"

Eric and Alexander exchanged phone numbers with Heather and called a car to pick them up and take them to Broad Ripple. They both spent the 30 minute drive deep in thought about their new acquaintances and what all they had learned in the last couple hours.

As they pulled up to the office at the entrance to The Lofts and exited the vehicle, they were greeted by a five foot tall woman with long dark hair, silver eyes, and fangs showing.

"You must be Eric and Alex." She says. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shae McDougal. I work for Prince Espesito. He regrets not being here to greet you himself, but we have a bit of a situation brewing in the area and he was needed. Please follow me and I will show you to your apartment. I was told that you two would be sharing a residence?"

"Yes…" Alex answered cautiously. "Do you know when we might be able to have an audience with Mr. Espesito?"

"I will pass your contact info along to his assistant so you can be put on his schedule, it may take a day or two, though." Shae replies.

"Thank you." Eric says, and wonders to himself after noticing that Shae's blood is close to his, _who is this tiny creature that her blood is so close to mine?_

Ms. McDougal leads the two men to a large apartment with two separate master suites with walk in closets and full baths with showers and Jacuzzi tubs. The apartment also has two guest rooms with baths, a full sized sitting room, den and formal dining room. She informs them that the kitchen is stocked with blood, food and appliances, gives Eric the contact information for Friendly Farms, directions to Hole In The Wall, and bids them good day. After exploring their new residence and unpacking their bags, both men retire to their rooms for the morning.

The following day Heather decided to give Skyla a day off from her lessons. They sat in the living room in their P.J.s with cups of coffee, having just finished breakfast, and were talking about what to do with the day. Bryan was out of town again for work, so it was just the two of them as usual. Their conversing was interrupted by Heater's phone ringing. Suddenly the quiet house was filled with the sounds of Jace Everett's Bad Things. Skyla rolled her eyes and handed the phone to her mom. Heather looked at the screen and saw it was Heidi calling.

"Hey sista'! How was Cincinnati?"

"It was amazing, I found that place you were talking about, Sudsies, and coincidentally they were playing reggae again. It was kind of cool. But I missed you guys. So here is my thought… we should go to the Ripple and meander about for a bit, do some shopping, get some food, add to the bridge… so, whatdayathink?"

"I think it sounds like a blast… I gave baby girl the day off from school, so maybe we could get the whole clan together. You know, Merry, Morgan, Marie, Meggos, Becky, Kelly, Shrek, Dee, Annie… just go as a mob, meet up in the park, plan our attack and go from there."

"I am down… I will make the calls, you get ready and then come pick me up…"

"Be there in an hour"

She hung up the phone and looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow to see if she wanted to go. Skyla jumped up off the couch and ran to her room to get ready. Heather then put the dogs out and went to get ready herself.

They pulled up in front of Heidi's house and she came out, her brown dreds flopping all about her head with her bright colored hair wraps mixed in. She reminded Heather so much of herself years ago, before Skyla, bills, taxes, and the politics of society.

"Hey! So, I called everyone and we need to go pick up Annie. Dee is working, as usual. Kelly has stuff going on, Becky has an audition in Chicago she is on her way to, Merry, Morgan, Marie, and Meggos are already up there, and Shrek is going to meet us on the bridge, … so …. Yeah" Heidi rambled.

"Wow, you did a lot in that little bit of time… I guess we should go get Annie then… buckle up…" Heather said as she backed her black VW Jetta out of Heidi's driveway. She plugged in her iPod and selected an eclectic play list that was a bout 3 Gigs long and covered everything from Evanescence to Janis Joplin, Voltaire, Zombie, Ice-T, Charlie Daniels, Weird Al, Ray Lynch, Missy Elliot, Dixie Chicks, and Falco. It was, in her opinion, a good mix of five decades and six or seven genres. The first song playing while they headed downtown to pick up Annie was Bruno Mars, The Lazy Song.

After grabbing her daughter's best friend and a bag for her to spend a few days with them, they headed over to College Ave. so they could take it north right into the heart of Broad Ripple. As they drove into Broad Ripple Village, Heather felt a calm descend over her body. She always felt at home here.

The group turned on to Guilford Ave. and headed toward the painted bridge. Heather pulled into the parking lot in front of Willow Grove. It was one of her favorite Wiccan supply stores. They made their way over the bridge to The Dark Roast and got coffees and pastries, then headed back to the bridge and sat down to chill and wait for Shrek.

The group had been sitting there chatting amongst themselves for about half an hour when a six foot tall bald man walks up to them and grabs Skyla and swings her around. At first she is scared as she screams, then she looks around and sees it is Shrek.

"Mr. Chris….. PUT. ME. DOWN!" She screeched as she started laughing uncontrollably. His only reply was to laugh briefly and give her a raised eyebrow as he set her down.

The group spent some time wandering through The Village going in and out of shops buying little things here and there. As they came upon the Sisters' Café and the group decided to get something to eat. As the group was walking in, Merry and Morgan, Meggos, and Marie were headed out the door. After asking if her sisters were in the mood to get something to eat, Heather was informed that the last place they wanted to eat was the café they spend all their time it. Skyla then yells out

"Cakes -N- Ale! We should go to Cakes -N- Ale!"

"That's not a bad idea…" Says Heidi.

"All right, let's move out." Calls out Heather as the group heads out down the street.

They all greet Nick when they get to Cakes -N- Ale and he shows them to a large round table in a private room. An hour and almost five hundred dollars later, the group is headed out when Heather sees a friend she has lost touch with and tells the mob she will catch up.

"Hey! Juniper! How the hell are you!" Heather says while walking toward her friend.

"Hey, Heather! What have you been up to chica! What's it been, like a year?"

"Yeah, been doin' my thing down in Greenwood. What about you? How did that Tattoo gig work out for you?"

"It was cool for a while, but I got a better offer… You know how I… _know_… things, right? Well, I was working the bar at this club, and the owner found out what I could do. She was looking for a PA anyway, so she made me an offer, and it was FAT! So, here I am. The new personal assistant to one Ms. Shae McDougal, owner of Hole In The Wall night club… oh, and H,… she's not human…" Juniper whispered the last part.

"What is she?" Heather's curiosity was picked after the night she had had the night before.

"She is Kindred. I don't think she belongs to a clan though. She works for the Prince…"

Juniper looked down at her phone, read a text, and then looked back up at Heather, "I have to go, Shae needs me to handle some stuff for a meeting at the house, but you all should come by the club in a little bit, before you ask, Baby Girl should have no trouble getting in, because I am pretty sure you guys are all 'other' of some sort. She will just have to make sure she gets stamped as under age."

"Sounds like a plan! Doesn't Shrek work there? Security? I think I remember him saying something about that… any way, we'll be there."

Heather headed out after saying good bye to Juniper and met back up with the cluster of friends and family waiting on her. Chris asked if that was Juniper and she confirmed that it was. He nods and looks at his watch."I have to get going. It's my night to open. Did I hear you tell her you would stop by?"

"Yeah, it sounded like fun, " Heather looked at everyone to see if they were interested. She was met with a round of yes's. "I guess we have a plan then… "

"You are all going to need to change then, because you will NOT fit in there wearing that." Chris informs the crowd and points in the direction of Future Shock.

The collection of misfits traveled down the street to Future Shock and entered the store. About forty-five minutes and a thousand dollars later, the former band of misfits now looked like a proper gaggle of Goths. They migrated back down College Ave. and turned onto Broad Ripple Ave.

There was already a line of club goers forming on the sidewalk even though the place didn't open for another hour. Chris disappeared inside and reappeared with a clip board. He looked at it and waved the gaggle inside, much to the dismay of the people in line. They walked through the door and once inside they all stopped and looked around. Juniper was standing there inspecting the employees to make sure they were all in dress code. She looked up at the people by the bar and walked over to Skyla, taking her hand. She led her over to the group and informed all the employees that she was only a teenager, but was allowed in with a big black 'X' on her right hand. Then marked her hand and introduced everyone else, telling the staff that they were her guests tonight and to keep track of what ever they wanted and she would settle it at close.

Juniper then suddenly looked up toward the top of the stair case in the back of the club to see Shae walking down the steps toward the crowd.

The ragtag group of people stand gaping at the woman coming down the stairs. Skyla walked up to Shae with what she hoped was a cool confidence, as she got to the bottom of the steps and leans in to whisper to her,

"You're a vampire, aren't you…"

Shae leans in as well and whispers back,

"Yes I am, but what are you and why are you in my club?"

Skyla starts laughing loudly, shows Shae her stamp, and answers at a normal volume."I'm a Skyla, that is my friend Annie and we're visiting Miss Juniper. She used to work with my mom and me."

"I see, well then, Miss Skyla, you have a similar name as one of the girls that takes care of the gear for my band….huh, funny… anyway, I am Shae. Can I count on you to stay out of trouble this evening ? If I tell you to go hide in my office, will you do it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Just how old are you?"

"I am 17, Miss Shae. I swear I will stay out of trouble, I know you will be taking a big risk by allowing me to be in your club… Can I visit with Mr. Chris though? I haven't seen him in a couple years…"

Shae looks from Skyla to the security at the door of the club. The only thing she gets from him is a sheepish grin. She chuckles to herself.

"I think I can agree to that, just be sure you stay out of the way."

Eric and Alex slept the day away in their new domicile. They decided to go out to find something to eat. Eric looked at the pamphlet Shae had given him for Friendly Farms and decided to give it a try. He was unsure about the rules for hunting in this new area and did not want to step on any toes.

The duo headed down Sanguine Alley to College Avenue and then turned on Broad Ripple Avenue toward Friendly Farms. Eric entered the establishment first, unsure of what to expect, with Alex following right behind. They saw what looked like a reception counter and waiting area that was decked out like an upscale Hotel. There was a woman behind the desk with her nose buried in a rather large book. It looked like she was taking notes. She looked up from her page when she heard the bell signifying that someone had come in through the front door. The two men took in the sight before them.

"Hello, Sirs. Welcome to Friendly Farms, " She eyed them both carefully and took a moment to read their auras before continuing. "Do you have an appointment or is this a walk in?" Eric replied.

"Walk in, I suppose. Mrs. McDougal recommended your facility."

"Excellent, " She opened a ledger she retrieved from behind the counter. "Are you visiting or will you be staying in the area for a while?"

"We will be in the area for some time… exactly what is it you do here?" Alex asked.

"We are a donation center…" She cut her eyes sharply to a human in the waiting area then began talking again with out making any sound so they could read her lips.

"We supply blood to our special clients," She winked. " and we even deliver. We have a VERY wide selection…"

She handed Eric a list of blood types that resembled a menu except there were also bulk prices and delivery rates. He saw everything from O negative to AB positive, Fae, Daemon, Royalty, Fae Royalty, and many others. They also offered the option of from the tap or pre packaged.

Eric and Alex were impressed and made their selections and placed a weekly order. Zan looked at Alex confused.

"I know why he is here, but I am confused about you."

"You know what I am, right?"

"Yes… "

He mouthed "Some types of Fae like blood also…"

"Oh" was all she said.

"Indeed…" Alex shot her a smirk, winked at her and turned to walk out. As he got to the door, he turned back and saw that she was watching him. He winked once again and mouthed at her

"We'll talk again." And with that, he was out the door with Eric on his heals, laughing quietly.

Alex looked at Eric as they walked down Broad Ripple Avenue toward The Hole In The Wall. He found it amusing to see his brother drinking from a V8 bottle. He couldn't help but to laugh. This earned him a sideways look from Eric as he drained the last drops of his 'meal to go'. The two brothers turned the corner onto Guilford Avenue and looked at the line forming down the sidewalk and noticed that it was not all humans.

"This could be the first time we have had to wait in line to get into a club…" Alex says.

"I don't think so." Eric growled and walked right up to the door and a large bald headed Were that was just shy of his own height.

"Can I help you?" The bald guy in the 'Security' T-shirt asked.

"We are supposed to see Ms. McDougal this evening." Eric replied. He stood tall and refused to be intimidated while the Were checked his list of names.

"What are your names?"

"Eric and Alexander Northman" The Were, Christopher, looked at his list and saw that the two brothers were indeed on his list, so he unhooked the velvet rope and allowed them to pass.

Eric and Alex walked through the door of The Whole in the Wall, stopped about ten feet inside, and looked around.

"Javla skit! Efter alla dessa ar, kan det verklignen vara mina broder? Erik! Alex! Kom, sitta med mig. Sag mid, vad har du tva haft for sig?" Yelled Xander from where he was over by the dance floor, moving as fast as he could with out raising suspicions of any humans that might be there.

Both men were surprised to see Eric's blood brother here in Indiana, of all places. It had been centuries since they had seen him.

The three Scandinavians took up residence at one of the tall tables and quickly became lost in conversation, not even paying attention to all the eyes that were currently focused on them. They spent a good hour or so getting caught up with each other.

Eric looked up from the table just in time to see another face he had not expected to see. His eyes met with Godric's across the dance floor and it took him a minute to recognize who he was dancing with. It was the human, Heather's daughter, Skyla. She definitely did not look like a little girl now. Her make up was done and she was dressed to be in a club. Eric looked at Xander and asked him how long Godric had been in the area, to which he replied

"He has been around for a couple weeks now. He comes in here a couple times a week from what I understand. Shae has gotten to know him pretty well."

"Is she aware that he is your Sire?"

"I do not believe she does because she just warned him about feeding on the minor he is dancing with like he was younger than her…. That's amusing."

Xander waved Godric over to their table. Eric, Alex and Xander were surprised to see that he brought the girl with him.

"Good evening, my children, Alex…. It has been some time, tell me, how are you all doing?"

"Tell me Sire, who is this delectable looking creature on your arm?"

"Ah, my son, you have always had a good eye… this is Skyla, the daughter of a new associate of Ms. McDougal's… and before you get any ideas, as I have been informed by Ms. McDougal, she is off limits as she is only 17 and soon to be property of Prince Esposito. I am merely remedying her boredom for the evening and under the watchful eye of her mother, I might add…"

"Wait, what do you mean, property of Prince Esposito? What the hell?" Skyla yelled indignantly.

"Ma Petite, we talked about this, you and your mother's circle are going to be working for the Prince, remember?"

"Oh yeah… sorry, I shouldn't have yelled… nice to meet you Mr. Xander and nice to see you again Mr. Eric… you look nice." She said as she tried not to stare at the table full of hot guys around her."Good to see you too, Little Bit… although I am not sure I agree with what you are wearing tonight… I wish you would cover more of yourself… I believe this outfit may be a bit old for you… " Eric knew she was a sweet girl and did not belong in this scene.

"I know, Mr. Eric, but I work with what I have access to…" She then tried very unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn

"Ma Petite, I think we should get you home, it is getting late for teenage girls… let us go find your friend and your mother and I will give you girls a ride home." And with that they were off to find Annie and ten minutes later Godric and the two girls were waving at them as they walked out the door.

Heather sat at her table watching everyone else dancing and having fun while she watched purses and jackets. She was not thrilled with the out come of the evening so far. Juniper had set herself down to have a drink with her earlier and told her that the girls would be safe with Godric. He was turned when he was about 19 so he was sort of their age, but a good guy. That said a lot to Heather because Juniper would not let Skyla go with just any one.

Shae stopped by her table and asked why she was not out on the floor and she responded by telling her she was on purse detail. Shae had an answer for that, she helped Heather load up all the bags and they stashed them in her office. She then looked at Heather and said

"You now have no excuse, your daughter has gone home, the bags are gone, I am about to buy you a drink, so, go… have fun!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't refuse, can I?"

"No, you cannot, so what will it be?" Shae asked and gave the bartender a meaningful look.

"I will have a margarita, no mix, no ice, no salt…"

"But ma'am, that's just a glass of tequila…"

"Why yes, yes it is… in that case, I will have three of them, please." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Shae laughed and the bartender pulled out a tall glass and filled it with chilled tequila and asked what Heather would like as a chaser. In response to this, she turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt to show a tattoo that said 'Chasers are for Pussies' . At this, Shae laughed even harder.

"I do believe I will enjoy you being around, Mrs. Parrish. What is it you do?"

"Well, I home school my daughter, and run a traveling child care business… but that will be changing soon. I am currently working on a surprise for my family. I have recently come into a little bit of money and plan on passing the mobile child care business to a friend of mine and hiring a private tutor to finish Skyla's last two years of school."

"Really, and how do you plan on accomplishing all of this?"

Heather pulled out a letter from the Lottery office with details about her winnings.

"So, according to this, after tax and taking the cash option, you will still have over two hundred million dollars… nice… so, what are the rest of your plans?"

"Well, I have already called my lawyer and he and his wife, who happens to be an accountant, are going to help me save some, invest some, set up a fund for Skyla, and set a budget for me so I don't end up broke in three years… I am really excited though, now we can stop renting and actually buy a house and I can get a new car for me and the baby girl! … Hey, are there any decent properties in the area?"

"Actually, there is a block of about eight houses that just went on sale not to long ago over by 65th and College… some of them are pretty nice… am I right in guessing that you would be setting up 'your girls' with homes as well?… You strike me as the type to do something like that…"

"Actually, that sounds perfect, and yes, that is the plan… are they listed with a realtor or for sale by owner?"

"I believe they are all listed with the same realtor, Ryan Parrish, I think his name is." Shae wrote down a phone number and the name and handed it to Heather.

"Hey, Shae?…" Heather finished her drink and continued. "Can I interest you in joining me to make a fool of myself on the dance floor?"

Shae nodded, finished her drink and followed Heather out to the dance floor. Heather paused, closed her eyes for a second, and listened to the music before she started to move to the sound of Einsturzende Neubauten's Die Interimsliebenden. Once Shae had caught on to Heather's moves and style, she joined in.

On the other side of the club, Alex looked up from his conversation just in time to see Heather and Shae dancing out on the floor. He pointed in their direction and the others began to watch as well. After he watched the ladies for a while, he noticed a blonde woman walk in and look around like she was searching for someone. He watched as she walked over to Heather and was tackled in a hug. She looked familiar to him, but he could not place it. Then Alex noticed that Heather and her friend were coming over to where he was talking with Xander and Eric. As they got closer he noticed that the blonde woman was staring at him with a look of recognition as well.

"Becky, these are my new 'friends', Alex and Eric. I'm sorry, but I don't know the other guy's name… Guys, this is my best friend, Becky." Heather made the introductions and looked at Xander with a curious look on her face.

"My apologies, my name is Alexander Odin-Aesir, but you ladies may call me Xander. I am a … friend… of Ms. McDougal's… Please, won't you join us…" He motioned toward an empty booth.

"Nice to meet you all… Alex, do I know you from somewhere?"

The group moved into the booth and everyone watched as Becky and Alex figured out they had met in a couple clubs in Los Angeles. It was obvious to everyone at the table that there was a sort of kinship between the two of them so Heather decided to be the one to speak and asked the two vampires if they would like to go to the dance floor with her. They acquiesced. As they found an unoccupied spot on the dance floor, Heather began to move her body with the music. Her feet, arms, and hips were all moving and her eyes were closed as she let the beat absorb into her soul. She opened her eyes for a moment when she felt someone touch her and realized she was sandwiched between the two vampires dancing to the song 'Forsaken'. She found humor in this but closed her eyes again and continued to dance for a few more songs. She danced with Eric and Xander for a few more songs, then Xander excused himself to go find his pet, Juniper. Eric and Heather continued to dance for a few more songs until she needed to step outside or a few minutes. Eric escorted her to the exit and stepped out with her.

The street was not very busy, so Heather and Eric decided to go for a walk. Eric did not miss the leer he got from the Were at the door as he walked past with Heather. He made sure to chuckle loud enough to be heard. As they turned the corner onto Broad ripple Avenue the breeze shifted and Eric got a face full of Heather's scent. He tried to ignore it, but his fangs extended despite his will.

"Eric? Are you ok?" Heather asked when she noticed.

"I am fine, I just was not expecting your scent to hit me like that. It's almost stronger than it is in your home."

"oh, I'm sorry. Do I smell bad?"

"No, you misunderstand me… I… it's actually making me a bit hungry." He admitted. Heather just looked at him after he said that. She looked around and saw they were almost at the edge of the park, so she took his hand and led him away from the well lit areas into the shadows of Broad Ripple Park. She then turned and asked if she could see them, his fangs. She reached up slowly and ran her fingers along the elongated points.

"It's ok, you know… if you want a drink… as long as you don't hurt me or leave a visible mark." She said to him while she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Her response was simply to move her hair out of the way. Eric then stepped into her space and leaned down so that he could run his nose and mouth along her throat scenting her properly. She shivered at the contact and leaned into his touch a little. His left hand reached up and entwined in her hair then gripped and pulled her head to her right while he ghosted his fingers over her neck and collar bone. Finally, he gently grasped her shoulder and pulled her closer so they were touching. He slowly kissed and ran his tongue over the area he wanted and slowly slid his sharp points into her soft flesh. Her hot essence rushed into his mouth and they both let out a low moan. Her hands found their way to his chest. She could feel his muscles rippling under his shirt. His hand slid from her shoulder down to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Her hands slid around his body so that she was embracing him as he fed from her slowly. When he had taken about six swallows of her blood he withdrew his fangs from her throat leisurely licked her wounds closed and healed them. He shifted their faces so that he could look her in the eyes. All he saw there was desire. He slid his hand down a little farther and took a handful of her back side.

"come home with me…" he whispered. She had no response other than to reach up and pull him down so she could attack his lips with hers. The next thing Heather knew, she was being flown through the air toward The Lofts apartment complex.

Eric softly landed them in front of his building then quickly moved them to his door. Once unlocked, he quickly had Heather back in his bedroom. She reached up to claim his lips once again as she pulled at the hem of his shirt. He broke their kiss long enough to help her get his shirt off and then hers, leaving her in her purple lace bra. Then he was kissing her again on her lips, jaw, chin, by her ear, down her throat and across her collar bone. All the while both his and her hands were memorizing the topography of the other as their moans got louder. She paused for a moment to look at his belt then, thanks to his celerity, suddenly they were both sans shoes and pants as he picked her up and tossed her onto his bed. He then crawled onto the bed himself and sat up on his knees between her legs and looked at her. She blushed and looked away.

"NO!" Eric said as he leaned over her. "You will not be embarrassed. Look at me…" he said as he slid his hands up her body starting at her calves and working their way up to her hips, then her waist and her chest. He pulled the straps of her bra down and exposed her breasts so he could lick and nibble them until he was sure they both received proper attention. She looked at his body as he moved above her and noticed he had nothing on under his jeans. She moved her hands over his muscles and around to his back and then down to his firm backside. She couldn't help but knead and play with it, pulling him closer to her as he continued stimulating her already tender nipples. He grazed her skin with his sharp teeth just enough for her to feel them but not break the surface. She moaned and arched into him causing him to shift his position just enough to produce a little much needed friction between her thighs. She felt his hardness against her thigh and became a little concerned at his size.

"Do not fear, it won't hurt you." He told her before he seized her lips one more time. While kissing her, he reached down and grabbed her purple lace boy short panties and ripped them from her body. She gasped into his mouth then pulled him closer. She could feel his hand slide down to caress her folds and then she felt him slip between them to rub her clit. After she orgasmed from that he slid first one then two fingers inside her and began pumping them in and out at a steady pace as he rubbed her clit with his thumb bringing her to another climax. He then took her hand in his and placed it at her opening, pushing her fingers in, coating them with her juices. He then took her hand and placed it on his Gracious Plenty. She began using her climax covered hand to caress and tease Eric's oversized member, coating it in her juices. Eric then shifted them so he was right at her entrance and paused. He looked at her and said,

"If you are not sure about this, say something now because once this happens, you will be considered mine…"

"Your what? We are just friends, Eric… that's it…"

"Other vampires will consider you mine…"

"and you?"

"I guess we are just friends who get to … play…"

"Sounds good to me, now quit stalling." She playfully yelled at him. He did not disappoint. He brought his mouth to hers one more time as he pushed into her slowly.

"AAAHHHH…" She moaned into his mouth as he stretched her and filled her. Eric gave her a moment to adjust before he started to move in and out of her. It did not take her long to climax again. He kept moving in and out of her. She panted out for him to go harder and faster. Once again, he did not disappoint. She took his hand and brought it to her throat as she looked him in the eye, asking him to do this for her. Eric wrapped his fingers around her throat softly and raised an eyebrow at her. She just nodded so he applied a little pressure. Heather instantly fell over the edge again.

"Really…" Eric mused quietly. Then he reached over and grabbed a tie he had hanging on his bed post and wrapped it around her wrists and quickly tied it to the middle of his head board. Heather felt her wrists being tied over her head and was then flipped so she was on her knees with her wrists tied in front of her. She felt Eric behind her, bending his body around hers. He reached around and placed his hand back on her throat while using his other hand to line himself up and push back in, roughly. He then grabbed her hip and slammed into her. She grunted loudly "YES!" as she bucked back against him, spurring him on. He could feel she was about to climax again, but he also felt her flex her inner muscles and grab and squeeze him inside her. He slammed into her at almost full strength and speed. She kept yelling, bucking against him and pulsing her muscles around him. Finally, they both came, screaming each other's names and collapsed forward. Eric untied her wrists so she could relax some and fell to the bed next to her.

"Wow." is all she could pant out as she recovered.

"I never would have pegged you for one to be into kink." Eric commented.

"yeah, well, I'm hoping to find someone I can trust for actual Sub training… you don't happen to know anyone you would recommend, do you?" She asks while blushing shyly.

"Actually, I think I might. I will get back to you on that. Is that acceptable?"

"That would be awesome… um… can you take me back to the club? I am gonna need my car to get home…"

"Yes, I can do that. I need to head back that way as well… this was not exactly my plan… a pleasant surprise, but unexpected… perhaps we can… do this… again sometime? Maybe less rushed?"

"Um… yeah… sorry if it was no good for you… if you tell me what you want, I can make sure you have a better time…"

"Once again you misunderstand, I simply meant I would like to have more time to play…" Eric smirked."Oh… ok… we should go before I embarrass myself more…" Heather said while trying to put what was left of her clothing back on. Eric flew them back to the club just in time to see Heather's friends leaving. The Were Chris sniffed, glared and growled at Eric as they passed by him. Eric just winked at Chris with a smirk on his lips and a little fang hanging out.

Becky and Alex decided to adjourn themselves to the dance floor. Alex took Becky in his arms and they danced slowly to 'Freak on a Leash' by KoRn with Amy Lee. Becky laid her head on his chest and smiled.

Heather's phone rang and she saw it was Shae.

"Mrs. Parrish, I would like you and your girls to be here for a meeting tomorrow, if that is agreeable… would you ladies be willing to do occasional work for us using your… talents?… also, in preparation for that, I would like to introduce you ladies to a friend of mine who is rather influential in the area. Are you interested?"

Heather looked around at everyone before answering to see if anyone objected and none of them appeared to have any problems with it so she agreed and told Shae they could touch base when she woke the next day.

The following day Heather went to a meeting with her lawyer and met with his wife the accountant and got set up what she needed to with her funds so she could begin looking at properties and a new car. She could not wait. She then had lunch with Becky at 'The Tilted Kilt' downtown and wandered around the circle catching up on things. Becky told her that she felt her audition went well and should lead to a decent part in an upcoming film with, of all people, Jonny Depp. She was so excited when she told her friend about it that she had trouble sitting on the ledge by the fountain where they had stopped and had to get back up and move around. Heather wished her good luck with it and then asked what she really wanted to know.

"So, … Alex… details… is there something there? It's the same guy I saw in 'Generation Kill' and 'Straw Dogs' and 'True Blood', right?… how well do you know him? Will there be dates? What's up?!" Heather fired at her friend.

"Well… I hope so… Yes… so so … yes, at least one, we will be going out to do something sometime this week. How do you know him?"

"Well, he and his brother showed up at the house the other day and his brother and I just started talking. I was surprised to see them last night, but it was… fun." Heather blushed and hoped Becky wouldn't notice.

"I concur"

The two friends kept wandering around downtown and talking until Heather noticed the sun beginning to set then they headed back to Heather's house.

Heather, Becky, Kelly, Heidi, Morgan, Merry, Marie, Megan, and Skyla all walked into 'The Hole In The Wall' and noticed it had been completely rearranged. The seats and tables were in a large circle with an opening on one side with a large comfy looking chair. The women were led to a section of seats with ipads on the tables in front of them and pens and paper.

The rest of the crowd trickled in slowly and they saw their new friends along with lots of new faces. Finally, a dark haired man took the final spot in front of the large comfy chair and began to speak. They listened to him talk about a Dark Elf named Hades who was to be detained on sight and turned in. The group's attention was directed to the ipads in front of them. Heidi's eyes got big and she slid a paper over to Heather that said she had seen him in her office just two days ago. Maximo, the guy leading the meeting, walked over and glanced at the note then at Heidi and nodded to acknowledge the lead and then continued. He moved on to discuss a new drug on the market called 'Onyx'. It was made from crystallized vampire blood. It was then Skyla's turn to react. She grabbed her pen and paper and scribbled that Annie's brother, Chucky, had a big bag of it the other day, but turned the note so Max could read it easier. He walked over and looked at the paper and nodded again then went back to his spot. After all that Mr. Esposito introduced the new vampires in the area.

"New subjects… we have a few new faces in our area as of late. Please stand when I say your name and be recognized…

Eric Northman

Alex Northman

Alexander Odin-Aesir and

Godric Nomanson…

Then the ladies were introduced and to their surprise, they were each outed for what they were.

"Also, we have some non Kindred new faces that are accepted in our area… if you would also stand when your name is called so you can be recognized as part of my retinue…

Heather Parrish - Mage/Other

Skyla Parrish - seer/Other

Heidi Sayre - witch

Morgan McDougal-Brown - Mage/Other

Merry Moon McDougal-Brown - Mage/Other

Marie McDougal-Brown - Mage/Were/Other

Megan McDougal-Brown - Mage/Shifter

Rebecca Tucker - Fae/Keeper

And finally, Kelly Bray smith - Shape Shifter… Remember these faces, they are under my protection and thus, all of yours as well… any harm to them will result it punishment…. Now, since we have new members with us tonight, I will cover the subject of Tribute… as you all know, I expect 5% of income made each month. It is due no later than the fifth of the month…. "

All of the 'people' in the meeting seemed to be watching the group of women as they sat there and listened to the roll being called for the next section of the conference. To the pleasant surprise of all, there was not a single reaction as each clan, house, and tribe was called. Shae, Eric, Alex, Xander and Maximo took this as a good sign. They each were working out in their heads how to befriend and acquire the services of the group of women. Then, the Human group was called and all nine of them reacted when Juniper spoke in a very hushed tone,

"Present, Your Highness." They all looked puzzled, but accepting. Some of the others present huffed and sniggered at the idea of having human representatives at court and instantly Skyla's protective instincts began to take over as she glared at some of the rude creatures in the circle. Then Max spoke again.

" Do not be ashamed Ms. Potts. You have already proved your worth over and over again. It is because of you that our Human Hybrids have a place in this court. Pay them no mind… they were born into their Clans and Tribes, you and the others have had to work for yours. This is what will get you noticed in my area. Loyalty and hard work… not titles and weak fealty." At his words Juniper dropped to one knee and bowed her head, saying

"I pledge my Fealty to you my Prince." As did Heather, Skyla and the rest of The Ladies. The new Kindred to the area followed after them.

Max ran through the rest of the events with a practiced authority and fairness that caused Heather to sit in awe of him. After almost everyone left, Heather called the girls together in a circle and asked if they wanted to help clean up. They thought it was a good idea and looked around at all the misplaced furniture as all but Becky and Kelly joined hands and began chanting

"ubi omnia et singula in loco suo" over and over again. The air then began to shimmer and a bright light appeared and kept growing until it encompassed the whole room and then suddenly disappeared. As everyone's vision cleared they looked around and were pleased to see that everything was back where it belonged. Heather then spoke as they released hands.

"Well, I guess that's it ladies… who wants star bucks?"

They all said that sounded good and headed for the door.

Max and some of the others stood there gaping at what they had just seen. The women did not realize they still had an audience. Alex was the first to speak.

"Please tell me I am not the only one who saw that…"

"No, we did too. They obviously thought they were alone… so big… so fast… didn't seem to cause any drain…" Commented Max.

"It's a good thing they are on your side, your Highness, because I have a feeling those girls are a force to be reckoned with…" Eric chimed in proudly looking after his new 'friend'. Godric just stared, looking deep in thought as he watched the young ladies walk out the door with the other women.


End file.
